


Glimmer

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Jenny/Nick seasonal ficlet.





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> A/N: Written for fredbassett, who asked for “Jenny/Nick + warmly”.Thanks to fififolle for betareading. Originally posted in 2008.

It's a Thursday, 16th November, when she first notices. Nick smiles at her warmly, amused by her flippant comment, and she feels strangely pleased to see such a sight. She can't remember when he last called her Claudia and it's been...well, actually, it's possible she's never seen him truly happy. She smiles a little herself and strides out of the office, only looking back on him the once. Unnecessary as it is, it makes her smile that bit more with the thoughts that flash from it.  
  
It's a month later that they first kiss and Christmas cheer plus mistletoe is to blame for that one.   
  
Little over a week later she finds herself inviting him to a New Year's Party, yet another seasonal excuse. With five minutes to go she doesn't dare leave his side, tracking his movements, practically stalking him but she tells herself it's okay because they did come together and he's not complaining so far. There's the welling anticipation building up inside her as she watches the clock, and when the countdown comes along she can't remember being this excited to ring in a new year for a decade.  
  
The kiss lasts about as long as the countdown, but it was worth it for the curious expression on his face, thoughts probably bounding about inside his head. She blushes, hoping he'll say something but it wasn't the champagne that made her feel flushed as she starts to explain – it was Nick's lips, and then the twitch of a smile in them she senses when he draws her close and kisses her again.


End file.
